Sweet smell of friendship
by AxB love artist
Summary: This takes place in the squekquel- Theodores in cooking class on his own but he needs a partner but what happend when his cooking teacher, Miss Lawson gets a new student whos a chipette?...TxE OC CGI


**Here it is my Theonor oneshot, i just hope this one turns out better than thhe other two since i got a negative coment from both but you guys have to understand, i can't help my spelling mistakes, i don't see them. :/**

**And i know they both sound rushed but i just like to get to the main point of the story, sorry but i am still learning but thanks to those who like them :)**

**This one is also takes place in the squekquel, its happens in cooking class.**

**I'll try not to rush this one, I think its only gonna be short anyway because its Eleanor and Theodore, everything flys with them :D**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc.**

* * *

**Sweet smell of friendship**

It was 10:30pm, there was a delicous smell comeing form the cooking base. It was lesson three, Theodores favourite lesson of the week.

He loved cooking, it was probably the best thing he was good at besides singing but he loved it. At the moment he was cooking his favourit type of food, chocolate chip cookies. He loved them and for some reason his was the best.

Miss lawson their cooking teacher loved Theodore, he was her favourite student but the problem was for him he would always work alone since no one would work with him, she would always have to help him when it came to things, she didn't mind but she wished he would have a partner to work with.

AT the moment, he was just gathering up his ingrediants, he struggled with the flour, the sugar and the butter. It ended kind of messy but he manadged. as he just placed the butter in the bowl, Miss lawson came to see how he was coping...

"hey Theodore, hows my favourite student doing?" she asked.

"Almost...done, I just have to stir it now" he said just finnishing with the eggs.

"do you need any help or are you ok" she asked,

"i'm ok" he said grabbing the wooden spoon

"ok but call me if you need anything just call me but you know Theodore it would be nice for you to have a partner" she said, Theodore just sighed.

"i know but...its ok, I'm manadging" he finnished, Miss lawson didn't look convinced but she nodded.

"ok" she smiled as she then moved onto her next students.

Theodore sighed he then tried his best to stirr in the mixture but for some reason he found it hard, he looked at the mixture and noticed how lumpy and sloppy it looked. It didn't look right at all...

"great...i forgot the vanilla ecssents" he mumbled,

He then went and grabbed the little bottle and grabbed a table spoon but as he went to pour some he slipped, the little bottle went and poured everywhere, all over him. Theodore just sat there as the sticky liqued matterd his fur.

Meanwhile, there was a knock at the door. Miss lawson headed over to the door and saw Dr Rubin with a smile and beside her was a tiny blond chipette with fluffy pigtail and a green dress.

"hi how can i help you?" she asked with a smile.

"this is Eleanor, she's new to the school and i believe this is her double lesson right" Dr Rubin asked.

"oh yes, Eleanor Miller would you like to come in and I'll set you up, Thanks miss" she said as she thanked the teacher.

Dr Rubin left as Miss lawso closed the door and looked at the little Chipette who was looking around the classroom. She smiled, she egsacly what to do with her...

"well Eleanor, you need a partner and i know egsacly who you can work with...follow me" she smiled as she headed for the end cooking station.

Eleanor nodded as she followed the teacher, it was a big cooking room so she did take a while for her since she is a 6 inch tall chipette. They finally freached the end and she noticed her partner, she smiled when she saw him. Theodore on the other hand was cleaning up the mess, he had a frown on his face from what happend earlyeir.

"Theodore, looks like we have a partner for you" she said.

Theodore sighed and turned around but when he did his eyes widend when he saw a green clad chipette with a cute smile and ruby green eyes. He sighed at the sight of her. Miss Lawson smiled as she knew she wasn't needed anymore.

"ok ill leave you two to get on" she smiled and walked away. Theodore just smiled at her as she smiled bacl.

"hi Theodore" she greeted.

"hi" was all he could get out as he stared at her.

"what are we cooking? " she asked as she took a step closer looking at the mixsture. Theodore looked at the bowl.

"well it was suppose to be chocolat chip cookies but it looks more like someone has threw up" he said, she just giggled.

"no it doesn't, you just need the chocolate chips and flour" she said, Theodore'd face lightend up.

"ok, you get the chocolate chips and i'll get thre flower" he orderd but Eleanor just looked at the flour and noticed how heavy it looked.

"why don't we just do it together" she suggested, Theodore smiled and nodded.

Then in the next second, both plump chipmunks grabbed each side of the bag and poured the right amount, afterwards they then poured the chocolate chips in. Once it was all in they then stirred it togther untill it was cookie dough. Theodore and Eleanor then started to make little dough balls for the next five minutes, they had round about twentyfive made and rolled perfectly on the tray.

Miss Lawson came round and saw that they was ready to be put in the oven, so she then placed the tray on the middle shelf and turned on the oven...

"great work guys, all's you have to do now is clean up and then talk whilst your waiting" she smiled as she left.

Eleanor an Theodore looked at each other and smiled as they then began to wipe the flour up and wash the dishes. They both dried as they then put them away, after everything was done they then sat down and smiled.

"wow I never had a cooking lesson this easy" he smiled as he looked at her.

"well it Alway is when your working together with someone, I actually enjoyed this" she admitted

"me too" he said.

Twenty minutes pasted, Miss Lawson came back and took the cookies out, they was a perfect golden brown colour with melted chocolate chips, they smelt delicouse. The teacher set them on the counter in front of them...

"becareful guys its hot" she said, both chipmunks nodded as she then headed back to her desk.

But with out realising, Eleanor accidently placed her paw on the hot tray as she went to reach for one...

"ouch" she said as she burnt herself, tears began to swell in her eyes as it hurt.

Theodore got quickley alerted as he ran the cold tap and put her paw under it, letting it cool down. Eleanor calmed down as she wiped her tears away, the burn didn't hurt as much anymore...

"thank you Theo" she said looking at him, he looked back and smiled.

"its ok...hows your paw" he asked.

"its ok now" she smiled as she rubbed it.

After a couple of minutes she then pulled her paw from under the tap, Theodore kissed it better making her and himself giggle. Then in the next second, Theodore grabbed one of the cookies and passes it her making her smile, Eleanor took the cook but she didn't eat it instead she snapped it in half and gave him on half.

"here you go Theo" she smiled using his nickname, he took the other peice smiling back.

"thank Ellie" he said doing the same.

Then in the next second, both green chipmunks munched on their cookie. The cookie was delicouse, he had never made a cookie as goo before but then maybe it might because Eleanor helped. Theodore smiled at the thought, he was gonna love cooking even more, not only because he loves cooking but also he gets to spend it with Eleanor, his bestfriend.

* * *

**well here it is, it maybe short and may sound rushed but i couldn't put it any better.**

**Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
